


TaeRimi Bandori rarepair week

by Hanazono_Rimi



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Animals, Bandori Rarepair Week, Clothes swap, Established Relationship, F/F, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Height Differences, Rabbits, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-18 09:17:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19331626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanazono_Rimi/pseuds/Hanazono_Rimi
Summary: A bunch of prompts from Bandori rarepair week for TaeRimi that I'll be doing for this week.





	1. Day 1: Firsts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the first day, the prompt I chose is Firsts.  
> Tae has decided that she wanted to ahve her first date with Rimi. However, maybe a date won't be the only first thing they'll have.

Tae thought it was finally time. A few days have passed since Rimi confessed to her and they were in a relationship, but it hit Tae that they still haven't had a proper date yet. She has been really serious the last few days thinking about it. She had never been this serious ever since Poppin'Party went to the Rockin' Star Fes to represent CiRCLE. She already knew where to go, all she had to do ow was message Rimi and ask her out. This would have normally been a difficult thing, but because they’re already in a relationship together, it wasn’t hard to start messaging. As she took out her phone and opened the messaging app, she started typing:

Tae: Hey Rimi, do you want to go on a date?

There, she finally sent the message, now all she had to do was wait for a reply. It took a bit of time, but then she felt her phone buzzing:

Rimi: Sure. When do you want to do the date?

Tae: Whenever you want is fine by me!

Rimi: Then what about tomorrow?

Tae: Okay! Let’s meet up tomorrow at the shopping District then!

Rimi: Sure! See you tomorrow then?

Tae: Yes! I’ll look forward to it!

Tae felt a strong sense of satisfaction after knowing that everything was done. All she had to do now was wait for the day to come, and she was really looking forward to it.

 

The day finally came. Tae was at the shopping district waiting for Rimi. It didn’t take to much for her to recognize a small figure coming that direction. It was indeed Rimi, who had a smile into her face as she saw Tae.

“O-Tae-chan, good morning.” Rimi spoke with her soft voice that never failed to make Tae feel really happy inside, because of how cute she is.

“Good morning Rimi!” Tae said as she got closer to her girlfriend. She held back her urge to hug her.

“I was really surprised when you sent me that message, O-Tae-chan! This will be our first date now that I think about it.”

“Yes, that’s true. I thought it was maybe about time we had a date Rimi!”

“I see! It made me really happy to see that you asked me out, hehehe.” Rimi made a soft giggle with such a cute smile, Tae was unable to hold back. She got closer to Rimi and gave her a hug, which made the smaller girl let out a surprised yelp.

“O-O-O-Tae-chan?!” Upon hearing her name, Tae came back to her mind and let go of the hug.

“Ah, I’m sorry, you were just really cute Rimi, I couldn’t resist it” Tae admitted to Rimi. She was unable to hold back when it came to Rimi’s cuteness.

“You really surprised me there O-Tae-chan!” Rimi had a strong blush to her face a she said that, which Tae found endearing.

Rimi then noticed that Tae had a bag with her. “What is that bag you have there, O-Tae-chan?”

As she heard the question, Tae realized she didn’t tell her about that yet. “Oh, this? I passed by Yamabuki bakery before to get some Choco Cornets for you!”

As she heard that, Rimi’s face instantlly lit up. “You did that for me?! Thank you so much O-Tae-chan!” She grabbed one choco cornet out of the bag and started munching on it. “Mmmmm, sho good...”

Tae thought Rimi looked absolutely adorable when she was eating. “...Just like a rabbit...” a small thought slipped form her mind, but it wasn’t too loud.

“Did you say something O-Tae-chan?”

“Ah, it’s nothing Rimi. Should we go now?”

“Ah, that’s right! Let’s go O-Tae-chan.”

They both made their way to their destination, which Tae had already planned out before, so she was leading the way.

 

When they arrived at their destination, Rimi was a bit confused. “The book store?”

“Exactlly Rimi! I saw you have a lot of books in your room, and I know that you like reading, so I thought you’d like to look at some books.”

“Yes, I do like it, but what about you? Do you… also like books?” Rimi asked. It crossed Tae’s mind that she didn’t tell Rimi about things she liked. Tae thought that maybe she would have to tell her about those sometime.

“Well, I don’t really mind them. I’m not the most avid reader, but I can enjoy a book every now and then, so I’m trying to find something I like too.”

“Oh I see! I could give you a recommendation if you want!” Rimi suddenly seemed a bit excited about it.

“You would? That would be great then! I’m looking forward to seeing what kind of book can you recommend me Rimi!”

“Sure! Let’s get in, and maybe I’ll show you some books I like!” Rimi seemed really eager to get in, and it made Tae happy to see that, even if it was a bit strange to see her this excited.

 

When they were in, Rimi was leading the way this time. “Where are we going Rimi?”

“Just wait a bit O-Tae-chan. We’re almost there!”

When they stopped, Tae looked around and saw that they were in the horror section. “Horror? You like those kinds of books?” Tae was really surprised to see where Rimi had brought her.

“Yes! Horror novels are really exciting! The way your heart beats as you’re about to turn a page, waiting for something to suddenly happen, is a feeling I enjoy a lot actually!”

Tae didn’t expect Rimi to be such a fan of horror. She didn’t give that image, but she thought it was really nice to know that. “I’m surprised to be honest! I didn’t expect you to be a horror fan! No one would be able to tell just by looking at how cute you are!”

Rimi had a small blush upon hearing that. “Hehe, I get that a lot… Not the cute part, the surprised part I mean!”

“I don’t know why wouldn’t you get the cute part though. You’re the cutest, and everyone should think the same.”

Rimi’s blush was getting more intense overtime. “O-O-Tae-chan stop that already! This is embarrassing!”

“But it’s true, you really are the cutest” Tae was unable to believe someone wouldn’t find Rimi cute. It just didn’t work in her head.

“L-Let’s just stop that for now, and let’s look at some books, okay?” Rimi was trying to change topic before this got more out of control.

Tae agreed, to Rimi’s relief.

As Rimi was looking out some books, Tae looked to her side and found something on the next section that caught her eye.

“O-Tae-chan, what about this one?” When she looked back again, she didn’t find anyone. “O-Tae-chan?”

“Rimi, over here! Look what I found!” She looked to her side to find Tae holding a book. From the cover, she could tell it was a book about rabbits.

“Fufufu, I see you found a book you like O-Tae-chan!” Rimi giggled after seeing Tae so excited over the book. She always got excited when it came to rabbits.

“I am gonna get this book Rimi!” Tae’s face looked full of determination and she was not gonna change her mind.

“I see you wont really change your mind O-Tae-chan. Ok then, I’ll get this book here!” Rimi showed her book. As expected, it was a horror novel. One about zombies.

They both made their way to buy their respective books. It certainly looked strange to see one girl holding a book about rabbits with a girl holding a zombie book.

 

After getting out of the book store, they both decided to go to a more relaxing place, so they ended up going to the park.

“This place brings me memories. I remember being with Kasumi-chan here back then, when I was still too anxious. It was the first time I opened up to anyone, and she gave me a lot of confidence ever since.” Rimi remembered those times when she was such a nervous mess. Ever since that time, she got a lot better at it.

“This place also brings memories to me as well. I was here with Kasumi too, before I showed you all the song I wrote, Returns. I actually wrote the lyrics down there on the floor” Looking at the place, the lyrics weren't completely there anymore, but there were still traces of them.

“You’re right, I can see some traces! It seems like this place is important for both of us, right, O-Tae-chan?”

“Indeed, but our memories here don’t really involve both of us. What if we made our first memory together here?” 

As Tae said that, she was facing Rimi, and getting closer to her.

“W-what do you mean by that?” As she looked at Tae’s face, she could tell what she meant. Without any other word, Rimi closed her eyes and started getting closer to Tae. It was strange, she thought this would be really embarrassing to do, and yet, it also felt so natural at the same time.

Before realizing it, their lips connected. It was their first kiss together and it lasted for a while. Then, they separated. Tae thought the kiss tasted sweet, like chocolate. It was probably the choco cornets that made Rimi’s lips taste like that.

“Let’s let this be an important memory for us Rimi. I really love you.” Tae’s face had a smile, not often seen from her. It was a really warm and pleasing smile, that Rimi really loved seeing.

“I love you too, O-Tae-chan.” Rimi’s face adopted a similar smile too as she said that as well. Just like that, they made their first memory together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to headcanon that Rimi gets Tae into reading books, which is why I made them go to the book store together here.
> 
> I hope you liked this first day, and that you look forward to the next days.


	2. Day 2: Clothes Swap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today's prompt is clothes swap.  
> Rimi starts wondering about Tae's wardrobe as she looks at her wearing her uniform. But as she asks her about it out of curiosity, she ends up getting dragged into it as well.

Tae and Rimi were on their way home from school. Today there wasn’t any band practice, so they had the whole day for themselves. As Rimi looked at Tae, she realized something. “O-Tae-chan, I normally see you wearing pants. But I’ve never seen you wear any kind of cute skirts. Do you ever wear them?”

“What do you mean Rimi? I am wearing a skirt right now, and aren’t our uniforms cute? A lot of girls agree with that.” Tae looked genuinely confused by Rimi’s question. It seemed like Rimi had to specify more.

“Ah no, I-I didn’t mean it like that! I was referring to your casual clothes! I’ve always seen you wear pants, so I was curious about whether you also had any kind of dress or skirt too.”

“Oh! You should’ve told me form the beginning then!” Rimi thought it already sounded self explanatory, but she gave up on judging her girlfriend’s thought process long ago. She actually found it cute, and didn’t mind it. 

“So, do you have any clothes like that?”

“Hmmm… Now that you mention it, I don’t have any of those. I don’t think they would fit me anyways, that’s basically your kind of clothing, and you can pull it off much better than me.” The way Tae said that sounded a bit bitter, as if she wanted to try them on, but didn’t feel secure about it.

“I-I’m sure they will suit you well! I can help you out pick up some if you want!” Rimi picked up on that bitter tone, and wanted to help Tae get an outfit she would like. She also just wanted to see her wear cute clothes too.

“You would? Thank you Rimi! Then, what if I also pick up clothes for you as well? Maybe some cool clothes would suit you, like the ones I wear.” Tae was starting to make a mental image. She was certainly curious to see how would Rimi look with those clothes

“Eeeeh? A-Are you sure that would suit me?” Rimi was also curious about how would she look, but she didn’t think she’d pull it off as well as Tae, so she tried to move away those thoughts. But the determined look on Tae’s face was enough to convince her.

“I am certainly sure you’ll look good on them! Besides, you can’t really say anything without trying it out first right?”

“I guess you’re right O-Tae-chan… but I could be saying the same thing about you as well, don’t you think?”

“Ah… Maybe you’re right about that Rimi, heheh.” Tae hadn’t thought about that when talking about herself. “Then there is no excuse. We should go clothes shopping! But how about we pass by our houses first to try each others clothes, to see how they look?”

That confused Rimi a bit. “B-but aren’t our bodies really different? I don’t think they’ll fit well on us...”

“I’m sure it won’t be that bad! It’s just to see how we look like! Please?” Tae was making puppy eyes as she was saying that, which Rimi was unable to resist. The truth is, Tae just kinda felt like trying each other’s clothes, now that the topic came out.

“O-Ok O-Tae-chan! We’ll do that if you really want to then.” Rimi in the end obliged, as she couldn’t win against that look Tae gave her.

“Yay! Let’s get going then Rimi!” Tae seemed a bit excited about that, and Rimi found it endearing.

 

They first went to Tae’s house, where they were greeted by her mom, and her rabbits too. They stayed with all of them for a bit before going to Tae’s room. There, Tae picked up one of her outfits and gave it to Rimi, so she could try it on.

“Uhmm... would you mind waiting outside while I wait, O-Tae-chan? It’s a bit embarrassing changing in front of you...” Rimi had a small blush on her face as she was saying that.

“Oh, you’re right! I’m sorry Rimi, I’ll wait outside then.” Rimi was glad that Tae at least was understanding of this, even if she didn’t think ab out that stuff.

After Rimi was done changing, she talked from inside the room. “O-Tae-chan I’m done.” That was Tae’s signal to come in.

As she entered, she saw Rimi wearing her blue shirt and white pants. The clothes were obviously big on her, but it looked endearing in a way. The sleeves were covering much more arm than intended, and would probably cover her hands, had they been long. The pants though, were long, so the sleeves were being dragged on the floor and covered Rimi’s feet. “H-how does it look O-Tae-chan?

“It looks really cute on you Rimi! Sure, they might be a bit big, but I can already picture how would you look if we got some clothes like these but for your size! I think you’ll give a cooler image too, that would suit you well!”

“Y-you think so? I’m glad...” Rimi left out a sigh of relief. She was kinda worried that Tae would think she didn’t look good, but hearing her say that made her feel better.

After that, Tae left the room again, so that Rimi could change back to her uniform. Once Rimi was changed, they left, and made their way to Rimi’s house this time, so that Tae could try on Rimi’s clothes.

 

When they arrived at Rimi’s home, they saw that there was nobody there. Yuri was studying abroad, so she couldn’t be there, and it seemed like Rimi’s parents weren’t there either, so they just directly made their way to Rimi’s room so that they could grab an outfit for Tae to try.

“Are you sure this won’t be too small for you?” Rimi was starting to have second thoughts, after having tried Tae’s clothes. Maybe it wasn’t a good idea to make Tea put on her clothes.

“It shouldn’t really matter too much really, right? It’s just for a moment.” Tea somehow was able to make anything sound convincing to Rimi, so she ended up giving the clothes to Tae, who started getting changed without any warning. Rimi let out a surprised gasp and quickly covered her face in embarrassment.

“O-Tae-chan!? Why are you changing in front of me?!” Rimi wasn’t able to look, as she felt too embarrassed to do so.

“It doesn’t really matter now does it? Besides, you can already look, I just finished changing.” Tae was really unexpected, bit was also strangely quick when changing clothes too.

As Rimi uncovered her face, she saw Tae wearing her flower patterned pink dress. But it was really small for her, so it looked quite tight. However, Rimi thought she looked really adorable with that.

“Y-You look so cute and graceful, O-Tae-chan! If we get one of your size, I know you’ll look great on it!” Rimi said that in the most genuine tone Tae could imagine, which made her feel so much better.

“You really think so Rimi?” Tae seemed really happy to get complimented like that. She started spinning around herself, making the skirt move a bit. She felt happy doing that.

“Yes, definitely! I can’t wait to find one that suits you!” The smile on both of their faces was contagious to each other. They couldn’t wait to go buy clothes.

“This is a bit tight though, can I change back to my uniform?” Tae couldn’t deny that t was starting to feel a bit uncomfortable.

“Oh yes, change as soon as you want!” Rimi was already covering her face, as she knew Tae was about to get changed once again. It didn’t take too long for her to hear Tae talk again.

“I’m done Rimi! Here are your clothes!” Rimi got her dress back from Tae, and left it were it was before. “So, should we get going already? I want to see what clothes are there to buy, and to find some that suit you!” Tae sounded quite excited saying that.

“Yes! Let’s go! I also look forward to finding something for you!” Rimi couldn’t really hold back her excitement either. It was kinda contagious. And since they were doing it to help each other, they were more than glad to help. Without any other word, they left Rimi’s house, and as they held hands, they made their way to the shopping mall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for publishing this one so late, but I had the day a bit occupied and couldn't find a chance to do so before.  
> The clothes they wear are based on their 1 star cards outfits byt he way!


	3. Day 3: Established Relationship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the third day, I chose the prompt established relationship. My two previous prompts already were an established relationship, so this is just soft TaeRimi fluff.

It was a calm day. There was nothing really going on, and Tae and Rimi decided to have a sleepover together. Since they always used to do it at Tae's house, they thought about changing things up a bit and going to Rimi's this time, even if it was a bit hard for Tae at first, since she wanted to be with her rabbits too, but she ended up obliging to Rimi’s request. At that moment they were just laying down together, and relaxing. Rimi had a bag with some Choco Cornets that she was eating as they stayed there. But she felt Tae’s hand as she tried to reach for the last one, and found that the bag was empty. She looked at Tae only to find her with that one cornet in hand, a playful smile planted on her face.

“Do you want it Rimi?” Tae said in a kind of playful tone.

“W-where are you trying to get to, O-Tae-chan?” Rimi could tell Tae wanted something, but she couldn’t quite tell what would that be.

“If you want em to give you your choco cornet, you have to give me a kiss” These words made Rimi blush madly.

“E-Eeeeeh!?”

“We’re girlfriends, so it’s doesn’t really matter anyways, does it?” Tea had a point there. If they’re already in a relationship, it shouldn’t be that hard. It wouldn’t be the first time they kiss.

“Y-you’re right, but the thought still feels so embarrassing!” Rimi still didn’t feel completely ready to just instantly accept that fact without feeling all embarrassed. She instead tried to take the cornet away from Tae’s hands. Tae saw through her, and lifted her arm up, taking advantage of their height difference. Rimi had no way of reaching that high up. Rimi pouted, which Tae found endearing, but it wasn’t enough to make her give in.

“Kiss or no cornet Rimi, those are the rules” She kept her playful tone, but her face always had such a natural expression, it was oddly captivating to see her always have such a natural expression regardless of how she was acting.

Rimi let out a defeated sigh “Fine then… I-I’ll give you your kiss.” Her face was still blushing madly as she said that.

Rimi stood up in front of Tae, who had her head tilted downwards, to face Rimi. Rimi stood on her Tip toes to reach for Tae’s face. Tae had to crouch a bit to make sure Rimi could reach her, but after that, their lips connected for a while. The kiss tasted sweet, like the choco cornets Rimi had just eaten previously. Then they separated the kiss, and as promised, Tae gave Rimi her choco cornet, with a bonus kiss on her cheek, which surprised Rimi even more than she was already. She didn’t say anything, she just stood there, with her face really red, as she looked at Tae give her a smile. Then, a small boost of confidence came to her, and she too, gave Tae a kiss on the cheek. Tae was also surprised about it, but happy. Her smile turned even more big after that.

Rimi ended up looking away before she was unable to take it anymore, and proceeded on munching on her choco cornet. As embarrassed as she felt, she couldn’t stop her happiness inside. She was really happy that she could call herself Tae’s girlfriend. She loved her a lot. Tae couldn’t stop her internal happiness either.

“(I really love you a lot O-Tae-chan/Rimi.)” They both thought in unison. They then looked at each other, this time both smiling gently at each other. They both could tell what the other was thinking. They both got closer and cuddled together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> iI'm sorry today's prompt was shorter than the previous days. I ahd a bit of trouble findign inspiration for this one, but I ended up quite satisfied with the result regardless. Next day's prompt will be "Animals" so stay tunned!


	4. Day 4: Animals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today's prompt is animals!  
> Rimi brings Tae to the animal store as a surprise, and they keep lookig at rabbits. They later end up going at Tae's house to be with even more rabbits.

“So, where are you bringing me, Rimi?” Tae was following Rimi somewhere. She had asked her out on a date, but she never told her what would be the place they were going.

“Just wait a bit O-Tae-chan, we’re almost there!”

Rimi wanted to bring Tae somewhere, without telling her what place it was. Tae was waiting expectantly to see what that place would be. After a while, Rimi stopped, and when Tae saw what place was in front of them, her face suddenly lit up.

“The animal store! Are we going to see the rabbits?” Tae looked so excited, you could even see sparkles on her eyes.

“Yes! I wanted to surprise you O-Tae-chan. Did you like it?”

“Of course I did Rimi, thank you!” She then tightly hugged Rimi out of happiness. Rimi smiled at that action and accepted the embrace. Once she had let go of the hug, she grabbed Rimi’s hand and started dragging her. “Come on let’s get in!” Tae was impatient to see the rabbits.

“S-slow down O-Tae-chan!” Rimi tried to calm her girlfriend down, to no avail. She ended up getting dragged inside.

 

When they got inside, Tae immediately went to where the rabbits were and lovingly looked at them. Her eyes were set on them, and nothing else for a good while. Rimi just lovingly looked at Tae. She found her love for rabbits endearing and felt like she could look at her for so much time.

“Fufufu, you really love rabbits a lot, right O-Tae-chan?” Tae came back to herself as soon as she heard Rimi’s lovely giggle. She turned to look at Rimi, with a confident look.

“Of course I do! They are all so fluffy and cute… I can’t get enough of them!” The determined look on Tae proved that she was being 100% serious about it. When it came to rabbits, Tae was unstoppable.

“Hehehe, O-Tae-chan you’re so cute when talking about rabbits…” Not too long about saying that, Rimi realized what she just said, and her face turned red instantly. “A-Ah! F-Forget I said any of that!”

“You think so? I think you’re much more cuter than me in any way Rimi. You’re always so cute and soft, like a rabbit, I can’t get enough of you either!” Tae completely ignored what Rimi told her, and instead proceeded to get inside her own world once again.

Then, her gaze suddenly went at two specific rabbits. One of them had black fur, while the other had a grayish brown fur. Both rabbits were laying down sleeping together and cuddling. “Rimi, look at those two rabbits!”

Rimi averted her gaze at them “Awww, they’re so cute!”

“Don’t you think these two rabbits look like us? Their fur has a similar color to our hair!”

Upon hearing that, Rimi then thought about it and understood what Tae meant to say. “Hm… yeah! I kind of get it.”

They kept silently looking at them for a while, until they decided it was time to go.

“Since we’re here, how about we get some treats for your rabbits too, O-Tae-chan?”

“Nice idea Rimi! I’m sure they’ll like them!” Without any other doubt, Tae bought some treats before both of them left the store and went back home.

 

When they got back to Tae’s house, they went outside to see the rabbits and give them the treats they just bought. They all immediately gathered around them as soon as they saw the bag.

“One at a time, there’s plenty for everyone!” Tae started talking in kind of a motherly tone to all of the rabbits, giggling every now and then.

They all gathered around them and took turns to get a treat. They were surprisingly educated, and waited for their turn without fighting.

Rimi grabbed a treat and one of the rabbits jumped into her lap to get it. “Look at how cute this one is!” Rimi felt really happy to see all the rabbits around her. She could tell why Tae liked them so much.

“Ah, that one really likes to move a lot! He can be a handful sometimes, but he’s a fun one to have around!” The rabbit however didn’t seem to move too much. It stayed on Rimi’s lap.

“That’s strange, it still hasn’t moved from here yet.” Rimi was a bit confused to see the rabbit Tae called active be so calm.

“That must mean he likes you,and that he feels calm around you! Why don’t you pet him a bit? I’m sure he wants that!” Tae had a point there. If the rabbit was there, why not pet it?

Rimi put her hand over the rabbit, and started petting his head. He seemed pleased by it. Rimi loved the soft feeling she felt whenever she passed her hand over his head. “So soft… I think I am understanding more why you like them so much O-Tae-chan!”

Upon hearing that, Tae immediately turned to look at Rimi, her face suddenly lit up. “Right?! Aren’t they just the cutest? I’m happy that you think so!”

Then, Rimi felt something on her hand. When she looked there, another rabbit was there. The rabbit lifted Rimi’s hand with their head, as a sign that they wanted to be pet. Rimi did what the rabbit wanted and started petting them too. 

“Ah, it seems like she likes you as well! Rabbits really like to have you around Rimi!” The look on Tae’s face as she was thinking about that was indescribably happy. “I’m sure the rabbits we’ll have in the future when we live together will like you as well!”

“T-Together!?” Rimi had never really thought about the future before, so hearing that shocked her a lot.

“Yes! When we grow up, we’ll get married and live together with all of our kids! Don’t you think it sounds great?” Tae started fantasizing a lot, and Rimi was getting lost.

“H-Hold on, when you say kids you mean the rabbits... right?” Rimi had so much to process, her head was becoming a mess.

“Of course who else would it be?” Tae didn’t quite understand what Rimi meant, she thought it was self explanatory.

“N-Never mind that, let’s just stop that please!” Rimi couldn’t take enough. Her head was so full of things, she just wanted to leave that topic alone

Rimi saw Tae grabbing one of the rabbits. Upon closer inspection she saw it was Oddie. Tae put Oddie in front of her head and started speaking as if it was him who talked, with a funny tone of voice. “Rimi! O-Tae gave me a message for you! She told me that she really loves you and wanted you to know!”

Rimi remained silent for a while, before laughing at that. She found Tae’s antics hilariously sweet. Tae too started laughing along as well, after seeing Rimi’s reaction. She was glad that she could get a nice reaction out of her.

“Hey Rimi” Tae then spoke up. “Do you want to sleep over here today with me?”

“I-Isn’t it a bit too sudden O-Tae-chan? I don’t have anything to sleep here...”

“Oh, don’t worry, I have plenty of pajamas I can lend you! You can choose whichever bunny hoodie you prefer! But if I had to choose, the lop eared rabbit one suits you the most!”

“Well, if you don’t mind… I’d love to then.” Rimi was happy to stay with Tae. She also had to admit those bunny hoodies were really comfortable and warm.

“Great! We can both sleep together and cuddle like those rabbits we saw today!” Hearing that reminded Rimi of the rabbits, and made her think if Tae’s main intention was to cuddle like them to begin with.

“is that why you asked me to sleepover here?”

“Not really! I just wanted to be with you more Rimi! But I do admit I kinda wanted to cuddle with you after seeing them”

Rimi just smiled after hearing Tae say that. “Fufu. Okay then, should we get inside? It’s getting kinda late.”

“Yes, let’s do that! We can see which hoodie suits you best!”

“Okay! Let’s do that then!” Rimi was looking forward to that. She liked the fluffy and warm feeling of those hoodies. 

After saying that, they both made their way inside, with big smiles plastered on their faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since Tae is such the rabbit lover, I had a lot of inspiration for today's prompt, which is why it ended up being quite long! There's so much potential between TaeRimi and rabbits. I didn't name any rabbit, other than Oddie, since I'm not sure we know any other name.


End file.
